


I'm Just Here for the Food

by alchymyst



Category: DuckTales, Food Network
Genre: Crack, Gen, Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchymyst/pseuds/alchymyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Here for the Food

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the [Terrible Crossover Fanfiction Idea Generator](http://kaction.com/badfanfiction/).  
> Prompt: _Your challenge is to write crossover fanfiction combining **DuckTales** and **Emeril Legasse**. The story should use **murder** as a plot device!_
> 
> Previously posted on my personal journals back in January.

Huey stood in the shadows backstage at the Food Network Studios, pistol cradled in his sweaty hands. He had watched hundreds — nay, thousands — of his fowl brothers roasted, fried, and otherwise desecrated then consumed on national television. He knew there was only one way to stop it.

Applause.

Time for his moment.

As Emeril walked past, Huey slipped out of his hiding place and pressed the muzzle to the back of his skull.

"Bam, motherfucker." He fired.


End file.
